Oh God Help Me
by skittles mad
Summary: When she thinks she can stop acting like a teenager girl for one moment she’ll be fine and get the job done. I mean it’s just a stupid highschool crush right at the time of her life when she’s going though a mid life crises it can’t possible be more right
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey I got bored so I wrote this story, its a SMACKED story so you no the drill read then review please .

SUMMARY : When she thinks she can stop acting like a teenager girl for one moment she'll be fine and get the job done. I mean it's just a stupid high-school crush right at the time of her life when she's going though a mid life crises it can't possible be more then that right. Right ?

**OH GOD HELP ME !**

When I look into his eyes I get drawn in and I cant seem to find a way out, maybe I don't want to.

Oh god I'm going into my own world and his talking to me, on crap what did he say maybe if ask no I cant do that he'll no then that I wasn't listening but looking at him his eye's, his mouth oh god that mouth I just want to reach out and kiss him as hard as I can and blow him out of this world I can do that blow him out he wont even know what hit him but I would because I Stella Bonasera could knock him off his feet .

Wait concentrate I know I'll just nod my head and pertained I'm listening yes I'll do that and if he arks I'll tell him I've forgot and ask him to repeat what he want me to do, boy could I do a lot of things no, no bad Stella get the bad thoughts out of your head his your boss, partner you shouldn't be thinking like this special at work.

Oh no I know that look his going to ask me if I'm alright, well new flash I'm not I cant stop these thoughts from coming into my head god if you can hear me now kill me open up the floor and swallow me whole I beg of you please just this once

"Stella you ok"

Arrr crap

"yer Mac I'm fine so I'll just go and do the thing that you asked me to do" run Stella run away and don't look back then your have to stop thinking about him

"hey Stella how you been" don't look up just answer with the world fine and you'll be fine

"good, I'm good you?" Stellaaaaaaaaaaaaa you muppet they'll want a conversation now and your not in the right mind how on earth you gona get out of this think, think why doesn't my brain want to work to day

"yer err I got to see Hawkes so cya and Stella don't forget about tonight k'"

What's happening to night oh god what if that what Mac was going on about I need Lindsay oh god maybe she'll tell me what's going on tonight

"hey Flack you seen Lind's anywhere"

"yer Stella I just spoke to her she in her office...."

"great thanks flack"

Don't stop me now I'm a women on a mission yes indeed oh crap Mac's not in his office his not in the lab's maybe he went out or is in the morgue yes that where he is. Now to continue

"perfect" I got to Lindsay's office without being stopped

"hey Lind's I need to..." shit!

"Stella knock first"

"it's ok I got used to her walking in without knocking I saw her anyway and I must say Stella you looked like a women on a mission"

"ok then Stella see you later and Lind's have that on my desk by the end of today and this time make sure Danny shows up on time please"

"sure thing boss" breath Stella breath

"so Stella what up you still got that high-school crush on Mac or should I say your date"

"Lind's one wipe that smug look off your face and two what you talking about date, date for what"

"Stella you cant tell me you've forgotten the fund raiser tonight and no Stella you didn't"

"didn't what, what I do now"

"you weren't listening to Mac when he spoke to you were you, Stella I'm ashamed"

"yer well it's not my fault his got the most beautiful eyes and oh that mouth I ju..."

"Stella! I CANT BELIVE YOU, YOU HAVE A HUGH CRUSH ON M..." thank god I've got quick reflexes to put my hand over her mouth.

"shut up Lindsay you know these wall's are one made of glass and two arn't sound proof"

"sorry"

"so what you wearing tonight then it's got to be something sexy that will want to make Mac just rip it off and ...."

"Lindsay I dare you to finish that sentence go on dare ya"

"yer well I'm not the one with hots for the boss"

"so not the point" at lest I don't think it the point !

A/N : well I hope you like the story more chapters to come : )

Review please and if you like D/L then check out my other story !!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in a while, to be truthful I forgot about it sorry!

Ok so this chapter will just be Stella and Lindsay and maybe mentions of Mac at the end : )

How stupid of me I mean Lindsay cant keep her mouth shut oh god I should never said yes to this I mean come on I'm looking at my self in the mirror talk about caring much

KNOCK, KNOCK

Crap, crap, crap, crap

"err who is it?" sound anymore stupid Stella cause I don't think china could hear you

"stell don't worry it's me Lindsay I came over cause I though you would need help plus I need to tell you something" god Lindsay has the worst timing ever so what do I do I go and open the door knowing to well that if we start talking it wont we wont ever stop.

"hey Linds err I don't want to sound rude" arr hell I should be I mean she got me in this mess "but what are you doing here?" I say that with out looking at her god that's got to be mean no stop look up look up, I look up to look Lindsay in the eye and I could see that something was wrong "oh god Lindsay come in look at you your soaking wet what happened" oh god could I fill anymore of a bitch to her

"it wasn't meant to happen this way god I'm an idiot such an idiot"

"hey, hey come on sit down lets get you out of them clothes and then tell me what happened" I mean I cant go out now she's like this

"shit Stella I'm so sorry I've got your dress messy" she tries to wipe away the dirt she got on it but I stop her .

"Lindsay you said you wanted to tell me something what was it" I get hold of her hands and hold them in mine I cant see the sadness in her eyes and I just want to comfort her

"err well I mean well you see err I was wondering if you could err well.."

"Lindsay spit it out already would you" come on woman a thought I was bad with this stuff

"would you come to the drug store with me before you leave" what why would she need me to go to the drug oh

"sure I'll come with you" I take a look at the clock ok about 1 and a half hours left before I leave "lets go now and then we'll come back here and then you can do what you have to do and then I'll get ready"

"thank you Stella thank you so much" she hugs me which I'm happily return and then we walk out the door to the drug store on the corner of the street.

At the store

Me and Lindsay where walking down the row of the store towards the section she needed

"crap" I turn and look at Lindsay

"what is it?"

"its Dom Thywood I went out with him like 4 months ago and I don't think his got over it" I turn and look were Lindsay's looking and I spot this Dom bloke

"crap Linds that detective Thywood he works with Don doesn't he?"

"yer oh god I think his spotted us oh god oh god Stella can you" oh god does she think that I' going to take the blame oh dear better think fast Stella his coming this way and I think his pissed

"hey Stella, _Lindsay_ err what you two doing in this section of the store"

"err well you see.." oh god Lindsay don't say anything

"I think I'm pregnant" shit I had to blurt that out to the one detective who has the biggest mouth in the hole department

"oh well then congratulations Stella I didn't know you where seeing anyone" I let out a breath when he turned around and walked to the door and walked out

"oh thank you so much Stella"

"yer well lets just get this and find out if its true or not" we went up to the till and brought about three test just to be sure and then walked back to my apartment

About 20 minutes later Lindsay had finished taking the test and was sitting next to me on my couch and my gosh was the wait boring I do fill sorry for Lindsay I mean who knows what's going inside her head I jumped when the time thing went off, I put my arm around Lindsay to show support as she turned them around I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I read the results

_Positive _

"crap" I look over at Lindsay just as the door bell goes

"crap" Mac's here

A/N: well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter

Please review

Thanks


End file.
